Caught Under The Mistletoe With You
by Zammie4eva
Summary: Gaara gets caught under the mistletoe with Naruto at a Christmas party! super fluff!


**Caught Under the Mistletoe With You**

**A super cute fluffy NaruGaa Christmas special! Gaara and Naruto get caught under the mistletoe at a Christmas Eve party and Naruto explains why it's important. Super fluff! **

**Disclaimer: I'll let Naru-chan and Gaa-kun do this for ya since it's their fic!**

**Gaara: um…Zammie4eva-san does not own Naruto…or me…can I leave now?**

**Naruto: Aww Gaa-chan don't be sour! **

**While we leave these two I give you possibly one of the fluffiest NaruGaa fics in history! Dun-dun-dun! I present, Caught Under The Mistletoe With You!**

Christmas had never made much sense to Gaara, and frankly, he didn't much like it.

It was one of those holidays where people gave others presents to show their friendships and loves, so obviously this was something that confused Gaara.

He disliked most things that confused him. But, somehow he had let Naruto convince him to come to his Christmas party, and even more surprisingly, he had convinced the Uchiha to let it happen at his house.

How he did it Gaara would never know. Gaara sat in the farthest corner of the room as possible, so no one noticed his presence until they nearly bumped into him.

He watched as Sasuke was fawned over by Ino and Sakura, the Uchiha obviously paying more attention to the pink-haired kunoichi than the blonde. His sister stealing glances and cheek kisses with Shikamaru.

Kankuro laughing with Lee, Neji speaking with Tenten, Chouji challenging Naruto to an eating contest, Hinata and Kiba having a handstand competition, and Shino sitting with Akamaru.

Everyone but Gaara seemed to be enjoying themselves. Gaara had this peculiar chest ache that seemed to heighten every time Naruto's eyes landed on him, inviting him to join his friends, or just looking at him.

Gaara had no idea what it was, it wasn't the same as the pain he felt before he had met the blonde. This only made it more confusing and painful.

For some reason he found himself wishing Naruto would come over to him, sit with him, pay attention to no one but him. He didn't feel like sharing his ball of sunshine with anyone now he had found him.

Wait, _his? _Since when did Naruto belong to him? Gaara mentally tried to shake himself from these thoughts, he shouldn't be ridiculous, Naruto wasn't his, would never be his, it just wasn't possible.

He remembered a conversation he'd had with his sister about the way he felt, something entirely new for Gaara but he figured she'd be some help with the matter.

_~ Small flashback ~_

"_Oh I know what you mean otouto-kun," Temari has said smiling sweetly. "You like Naruto-kun."_

_Gaara was confused. "Of course I like him. He's my friend."_

"_No, no, I mean you like him more than a friend, it means you have a crush on him, it means that you're falling in love with him." Temari corrected him._

"_I'm…in love with him? Are you sure?" Gaara stammered. "Perfectly sure. And you know what the best thing to do about that is?" Gaara shook his head._

"_Tell him how you feel."_

"_But what if he doesn't feel the same way?" Gaara asked._

"_Don't worry, even if he doesn't I'm sure he'll give it a try anyway. Just tell him, it'll be fine."_

_~ End small flashback ~_

He wasn't sure how long he had been lost in his own thoughts, but all of a sudden there was the very blonde haunting his every waking moment, running over to him and beaming widely.

"Ne, Gaara?" he asked. "…Yes?" he answered cautiously. "Come join in, we're playing pass the parcel, I finally convinced Sasuke-teme to let us." Naruto said smiling.

"What's that?" Gaara asked. "Eh? You don't know what pass the parcel is?" Naruto exclaimed.

Gaara suddenly left as though he'd made a huge fool of himself – not that it should have mattered – and looked down so Naruto didn't see the delicate blush across his face.

But Naruto noticed it anyway, "Oh Gaara I forgot you've never played any games before. Here I'll tell you. What you do is you pass this parcel until the music stops, whenever the music stops the person who has it unwraps one layer, then it keeps going until someone gets the prize inside."

It sounded pretty childish and Gaara was going to refuse but Naruto was doing his expectant-puppy-dog-unable-to-resist-cute-look and so Gaara agreed.

The look on Naruto's face was worth all the humiliation in the world.

He did as Naruto had instructed and kept passing the parcel until the music stopped while it was in his hands, he looked at Naruto as if asking what to do next, and Naruto nodded to him.

"Go on Gaara, that's the last layer! Open it open it!" the look of expectant excitement caused Gaara to do as he was bid and unwrap the last layer.

Inside was a red book, it had no title and when he went to open it Naruto put a hand over his to stop him, causing his heart to stop and his breath to catch in his throat.

"Don't look at it just yet. You can open it later. Okay everyone, food is up!" Naruto said. Everyone then began to eat and drink and mingle and laugh like they were before, but Naruto didn't join them.

"Come with me Gaara," he said, curious despite himself he followed Naruto to the door where no one was around, and stopped as Naruto did.

"I need to tell you – oh look," Naruto had suddenly looked up, Gaara looked up also to see green leaves above their heads.

"Mistletoe…it's pretty. Sakura-chan must've put it up." Naruto said. Gaara looked back down to Naruto, whose face was still turned upwards. "What's it for?" he asked.

Naruto looked down, blushing like mad for some reason. "Well, when two people stand underneath the mistletoe together, those people have to kiss. It's a Christmas tradition." Naruto explained.

Suddenly Gaara felt his face grow hot, and Naruto chuckled as the light shade of pink covered Gaara's cheeks again.

Before he knew what was happening, Naruto had closed the gap between them – when had they'd gotten so close? – and was kissing him.

Gaara allowed himself to get lost in that kiss, and wondered briefly if his uncle Yashamaru was right about this thing called love, and that was the last rational thought in his head before he kissed back.

"I love you, Gaara," Naruto murmured when they broke away, noses still touching. "I…I love you too, Naruto," Gaara managed to whisper. Naruto smiled and kissed him again.

Later, much later, Gaara sat in his bed in the apartment he was sharing with his siblings. He couldn't sleep due to his demon, so he occupied himself by opening the book he had won in the game.

He opened to the front page and the first line read: _Merry Christmas Gaara, love Naruto._

This couldn't be a coincident, had Naruto planned it all in the beginning? He turned the page to see a small poem, written by the blonde himself, he read with renewed interest.

_How can I say I love you?_

_There's so many ways I'm not sure which to choose,_

_But then I guess it doesn't matter,_

_Because it'll come out all wrong in the end,_

_So I'll settle for saying this:_

_Gaara, I love you._

_You have been the one to understand me,_

_The one that keeps me going when I can't stand,_

_The only one to see past my mask,_

_And to understand instead of judge,_

_There are so many reasons I can give you,_

_But I think you know them already,_

_Because you know the same pain I do,_

_And can see me for who I am._

_How can I say I love you?_

_There's so many ways I'm not sure which to choose,_

_But then I guess it doesn't matter,_

_Because it'll come out all wrong in the end,_

_So I'll settle for saying this:_

_Gaara, I love you._

_I hope you can love me too. _

The warm feeling that Gaara had felt by Naruto's kiss now filled his body, and he smiled as his eyes closed, forehead pressed to the book that was now his, given to him by a blonde who was now also his.

_His. _Yes, Naruto was his now, and no one would take his ball of sunshine away from him. Gaara's smile widened as he realised he was right; the blonde had planned it from the beginning.

_**Owari.**_

Ah, kawaii! What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! And don't worry I haven't forgotten my other fics I just had this in my head and it needed to be done so gomen I will get the others done I promise!

**Ja! * Bows before you * ^_^**


End file.
